Red Problems
by By the Founders Malfoy
Summary: Draco keeps having dreams that are very disturbing to him. Then starts his obsession. He can't think of anything else. Will his best friend Blaise Zabini be able to tell him to snap out of it or will his grades go down Myrtle's toilet? Starts with backstory.
1. The begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Just an FYI, this starts with backstory on the Weasley/Malfoy feud, in case it was confusing.**

* * *

Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley were hopelessly in love. They had been courting since their sixth years; Arthur was very good friends with the two Prewett boys: Gideon and Fabian were twins, and both one year up from them. Arthur had been on the Gryffindor quidditch team with them since his third year. Molly and Arthur had wanted to get married, however Molly's parents disapproved of the marriage, because the monetary status of the Weasley family was not very plentiful. The two sweethearts continued to meet in secret for the next two years.

The First Wizarding War had started a few weeks prior, and through the mayhem, Arthur had snuck over to the massive garden behind the Prewett's house, to see Molly, and she had found a way out of the house to come and meet him. They were spending some time in Molly's tree house that was guarded with magic her father put on it for her so that she would have a sanctuary from her brothers. Suddenly they saw flashes of of green, red and orange, along with flickers of flame. They ran out of the tree house to see what was happening, when they saw a group of Death Eaters running out of the house. Most of them had taken off their masks thinking no one was around to see them; they recognized the young Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Rudolphus Lestrange, and Antonin Dolohov.

Suddenly one of the Death Eaters caught sight of them and got Lucius' attention. He saw Arthur and his lip curled. "After them!" he sneered, pointing his wand towards the two. Arthur and Molly ran as hard they could towards the tree house. The wards were lifted there so they could apparate without having to run all the way to the end of the property. When they disappeared from view in between the trees Malfoy gave another command: "Retreat to the edge of the woods and then start shooting off fiend fire. That will either smoke them out and kill them or just kill them." He started walking away with Bellatrix, both evilly cackling.

Arthur cast a silencing spell around the tree house and then took hold of Molly and apparated to the edge of the wards, and then apparated to his family house. They got married a week later, with Molly's parents no longer able to object, and nine months later, on November 29, had their first son.

* * *

Draco was dreaming. He was dreaming of the color red. He didn't know why because he hated red. Gryffindor was red. So were the Weasley's. Gross. But this color was warm and inviting. It had gold, auburn and almost pink streaks in it. It was beautiful, gorgeous even, and that was something, because Draco's good opinion of something was very hard to get. Even Pansy Parkinson, whom Draco nicknamed "The Leech" could never get approval on her robes from him. Suddenly the red transformed into a head with long, long hair. The head turned and he woke up, instantly repulsed at himself for even thinking up whose face he saw: the gorgeous face of the Weaslette, who was utterly repulsive because of a) her filthy blood traitor blood, and b) her family name. _" I did not just call the Weaslette gorgeous,"_ Draco thought, and buried his face in his black silk covered swan feather stuffed pillow. Then he sat up and snapped his fingers. "HINKY!" He yelled. "Bring me a anti-hallucination draught!"

 **A/N: So guys, tell me what you think; should I continue this or not? I would really like to hear some feed back on this, although I would prefer if you would be nice in your reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome to help make me better at writing.**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**  
 **A/N So I've decided to continue this story. I hope you all will enjoy it; actually, I hate really long authors notes, so let's just get to the story part:D**

Draco woke up again at 5:30 when poked him and yawned. He was tired and his disturbing dream last night kept him awake thinking. Shrugging, he slipped over the side of the silk covered memory foam mattress and padded over to his bathroom. Opening the door, he shrugged on a pair of his comfy black baggy sweatpants over his boxers. Grabbing up his sterling silver toothbrush and high end toothpaste, he started brushing his teeth, washing his face, and then worked on his hair for well over an hour. Finally, satisfied with the result, he walked back into his bathroom. His house elves had already packed him up for Hogwarts, leaving out the outfit he had specified lying on top of his now neatly made bed.  
After eating his gourmet breakfast lain out on his buffet, he pulled on the fitted black v-neck t-shirt and then shrugged his black sweatshirt on over it. Putting on black dress pants sewn with pure silver thread, he admired himself in his mirror wall. " I look pretty sexy if I do say so myself" he thought as he threw on some dragon leather loafers. He glanced at the Rolex on his wrist and realized he was running pretty late. His father would probably have thrown a fit if he knew Draco had that, but he was in Azkaban, and wasn't around, Thank Merlin. Levitating his black and silver trunk out to the house elves, he then walked down the staircase to his Mother's summer parlor. Kissing her hand, he asked "Are you ready to leave yet mother?" She nodded, and they walked over to the gold rimmed fireplace, daintily scooping handfuls of floo powder from the nearby china pot. Draco stepped into the emerald green flames, and shouted "PLATFORM 9 3/4!"

Stepping out of the fire, he looked around sighting the "bumbling oaf's" and " The Leech" nearby saying farewell to their parents. Finally finding the face of Blaise Zabini, his best friend, he was just about to go join him when his mother popped into existence a foot away. Spying Celia Zabini, she said " Come Draco. I just have to inform Celia about the new diamond and opal necklace I found the other day. Naturally, I bought it..."  
Traipsing over to Blaise, Draco asked "Would you like to find a compartment before the good ones are all taken up?"  
"Sure let's go!" Blaise enthusiastically agreed.  
Boarding the train, they were making their way to the back, when Draco ran into someone with a thump(Or, as he would have put it; someone ran into him with a thump).  
"Watch where you're going Malfoy. You of all people should know that ferrets have rabies. I would burn these robes, but then I would be one pair short." Ginny Weasley said sarcastically in all her fiery glory. She was Drop. Dead. Gorgeous.  
Ewww; why did I just think that?! Draco thought.  
"Stay away from me Weaslette. " he sneered " Potter, reign in your woman."  
The Weasel King sprang at him due to that comment, but Potter(while trying to hide the slight pink tinge to his cheeks) and Granger held him back.  
" Ron," Granger reprimanded, " he's not worth getting detention before school even starts. HE'S NOT WORTH IT."  
"She's not my woman Malfoy" Potter spat, "Go back to the hole you crawled out of Ferret."  
"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't fit in that hole Potter; in more ways than one."  
"You're sick Malfoy." It was Ginny this time. "Let's go."  
Blaise started slow clapping. " Wow; someones grown a backbone."  
Weaslette and the Golden Trio flounced off.  
"Draco. DRaaaaco. DRACO." Blaise snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Stop staring into space. We need to move."  
He shook his head and followed Blaise down the train, sinking down into his seat once he was in the compartment. This was going to be a long year.

Draco was just about to get off the train when he heard a sound. He told Blaise to go on without him and closed the doors of the compartment.  
"I know you're there Potter. I can hear you. Accio Cloak!" he smirked.  
Suddenly Potter was revealed crouched above the seat. He stared at Draco like a deer in the headlights.  
Furious at Potter for being a dunce, and spying on him, he grabbed Harry and punched his nose.  
" If you ever decide to eavesdrop on me again, I will do more than break your nose. In the meantime, I quite think I like this."He smirked as he took a closer look at the cloak. Potter lunged for it.  
" Ah, ah, ah! No, I think I'll keep this for now. See you, wouldn't wanna be you!"

 **Okay! 2nd chapter. Please review. It will make me update faster.**


	3. The resolve

**Okay! 3rd chapter. Please review. It will make me update faster.**

The students all clapped and cheered around Draco as Dumbledore finally announced that the feast was to begin. With the famous clap of his hands, platters with mounds of food loaded on them appeared. He helped himself to most of the things nearest to him; he didn't take a ton of food, just enough to satisfy his hunger, but little enough so it looked sophisticated. He glanced with ill concealed disgust when Crabbe and Goyle filled five different plates heaping with food and then proceeded to eat everything on them.  
Suddenly there was roaring laughter over at the Gryffindor table. Stealing a glance, Draco saw Ron Weasley choking on water, Harry Potter doubling over with laughter, Hermione Granger trying to maintain calm composure and failing miserably, as well as ever other Gryffindor hooting and hollering. In the midst of all this, there was Ginny Weasley looking incredibly smug. He watched as a blonde runt turned toward her and snapped a picture of her with her chortling housemates behind her. He made a comment to her and Draco watched as she burst out laughing, her hair cascading down over her shoulders as she clutched her sides. Draco sighed and ended up staring at her for the rest of the meal.

~.~

It became part of Draco's daily routine; in class he would think about her. During study hour he would daydream about her. At meals, he would stare at her, and at night he would dream about her. It was starting to get out of control. His grades were starting to go down. School had been going for about a week. He barely managed to turn in his class assignments, and that was only because on Sunday, Zabini had sat him down and made him do all his schoolwork. Tonight, Blaise had informed him that they would be having a little chat.  
At 8:30, Blaise came over to his designated table in the common room and sat at the chair opposite him.  
"Draco. You have totally been ignoring me. I am not okay with this."  
Draco continued to tear the feathers off his eagle quill without acknowledging his friend.  
"Draco, Snape told me, no, informed me that unless I got you to snap out of it, there would be consequences."  
Still there was no answer from his mate.  
Blaise was getting irritated.  
" Mate, seriously, what is bothering you?"  
He reached over and yanked the skeleton of Draco's quill away from him.  
"Draco, lets face it; I'm not going to leave until we get to the bottom of what's bothering you."  
Draco finally sighed. " Alright Blaise, I'll tell you, but first we have to go somewhere private."  
Blaise could have jumped up and down and screamed with relief. Instead,he suggested that they go down to the kitchens.  
"It's past curfew." Draco deadpanned.  
" Oh right... " Blaise remembered " We could sneak... Although quite frankly I don't want to end up encountering Snape's wrath; I'm not too worried about Filch. Let's just go. We won't get caught. Go put some warmer clothes on."  
"Yes Mama Zabini." Draco saluted.  
"Watch it Malfoy, keep up the attitude and you'll be scrubbing the floors until they shine!" Blaise sassed back in his highest and haughtiest voice.  
Draco was digging through his trunk to find his favorite storm grey jumper, when he came across a silvery watery material. He lifted it up and found it was the cloak he had taken from Potter. He decided to put it on; lifting it up and placing it around his shoulders. He looked in his full length mirror and had the shock of his life when he saw just his head floating in midair. And then he remembered that Potter had an invisibility cloak, so the shock wasn't actually that bad after all.  
Surveying his room one last time he saw that the grey jumper had been rolled up in the cloak, and so had fallen out onto his floor. Picking it up and shrugging it on, he jogged down to the common room with the cloak in hand, motioning for Blaise to join him he excited the common room.  
Blaise came out after a second. "What's in your hand?" he asked.  
"An invisibility cloak."  
"Where did you get it?"  
"I stole it from Potter on the express."  
"Blimey! Bloody great job there! How come you never told me about it?"  
"I forgot about it" Draco shrugged.  
"Alright!" Blaise exclaimed. "Let's go."

~.~

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and couple more people were playing exploding snap and other games like that, such as wizards chess. Currently, Ron and Hermione were in an epic game of chess, while Ginny had successfully whipped everyone she had played, and was now versing Dean.  
"Come on, come on, come on!" Ginny tapped wildly with her wand left and right."  
"Dammit Ginny! Why are you so good" Dean muttered tapping cards much slower than Ginny.  
Ginny suddenly started tapping even more furiously for ten seconds, and with a whoop of joy, slumped back in her armchair.  
"Undefeated!" she cried.  
Dean huffed and muttered something unintelligible under his breath.  
"What was that Dean? I didn't quite catch what you said there." Seamus teased as Dean looked up and glared at him.  
"Hey! We need a kitchen squad! Who wants to go down to the kitchens and get us all food? Harry asked.  
"Harry, why don't you call Dobby and have him get us the food?"  
"RON! That goes against the policies of SPEW! We do not use house elves for our every wish!"  
" Calm down Hermione. Dobby's on vacation still so we won't be 'violating the policies of spew.'" Harry reminded her.  
"It's SPEW Harry! Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare!"  
"I vote Ginny for kitchen committee." Dean volunteered.  
"No! I just won against you all! Except I haven't played Seamus yet.."  
"Exactly why you should go!" Ron said, everyone agreeing with him. He was still put off for losing to his baby sister.  
"Alright Ginny's on kitchen squad; who else? We need at least two more people." Lavender reiterated.  
"How about Dean? Since he just lost, Ron and Hermione are still in a game, and you and I went last time." Parvati asked.  
"I would second that idea" Neville added in awkwardly.  
"Okay Neville; So that just leaves you, me and Seamus for the third member of kitchen committee."  
"But Harry, you said you would play exploding snap with me after Dean and Ginny finished! You can't go down to the kitchens! It would take forever!"  
"Okay Parvati. Is everyone alright with me staying?"  
"Sure Harry! If I go down, I'm taking Seamus with me!"  
"Alright!" Neville confirmed "Kitchen squad is Ginny, Dean, and Seamus."  
"Fine" Ginny stood up. "Write what you want on the paper."  
When everyone had put their orders down on the sheet, the three took off toward the kitchens.  
On the way there, Ginny kept gloating over Dean about how she won and he didn't. A little ways away from the kitchens, she pushed a button and Dean started tickling her. Giggling madly, she raced off to the portrait of fruit, wiggled her fingers over the pear and grabbed the handle. Opening the door, she dashed inside and shut the portrait behind her. She ran over to a safe counter and summoned a house elf. While she was giving it the list, Dean came through the portrait. Locking eyes with her, he snarled.  
"I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I do!" He cried dramatically. Running over towards her, she jumped off the counter and raced in the opposite direction where he ran after tackling her and tickling her mercilessly, right as Seamus came through the door.  
"Alright Dean, don't be a sore loser. Stop chasing Ginny. You tickled her enough." Seamus said slowly, just to annoying Dean.  
Dean huffed. "Fine papa Seamus!" he mocked.  
"Okay, okay, let's go sit down while we wait for the house elves to get our food." Ginny interrupted them.  
They walked over the table area and saw Zabini staring at them with a quirked eyebrow, while Malfoy sneered and quickly looked down into his tea mug.  
"Where's Pot-head Weaslette? Did you finally get yourself another boyfriend? Or two." Zabini mocked.  
Ginny tossed her hair back and sniffed, putting her nose in the air.  
"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. Seamus, Dean, I'm going to go remind the house elves not to put to much honey in the tea." She flounced off.  
"Look. I'm not her boyfriend. You would also do well to not piss her off. You're poking a sleeping hungarian horntail. Bad life decision. Have a nice life." Dean said, and with that, he and Seamus turned around and went over to stand by Ginny.

~.~

Draco and Blaise had gotten to the kitchens and had just received their tea.  
"Alright mate. What's been bothering you."  
"You know that I really don't want to tell you."  
"Yeah I know that, and you know that. However, you've got to tell me so that I can help you."  
"Okay...It's that-"  
They were interrupted as a fiery redheaded girl came racing in the portrait, giggling madly. Blaise looked over as Draco's eyes automatically went to staring at her. He watched how, when the dark haired boy came running in after her, his eyes changed to a stormy grey, and his cheeks flushed in anger. He noticed how irritated his mate got when the Gryffindor boy tackled the girl and started tickling her. And, he saw his mate's posture relax just the littlest bit when the third boy strolled in. They walked over to the tables, and were visibly startled just for a second when they saw the two Slytherin boys sitting there.  
Blaise quirked and eyebrow at them and said some annoying comment to the Weasley girl. He watched how annoyed she got, and saw the slight smile on Draco's face as he watched her like a hawk from the corner of his eye. When they left, Blaise left out a triumphant hiss.  
"So you fancy the Weasley girl?"  
"Shut up."  
"Mate, I'm sure I can set something up. You should corner her in a corridor. Maybe try to talk to her. Snog the hell out of her. Just anything; but make sure that you do not let your grades fall or Snape will cut my head off for allowing Slytherin's only future of head boy next year to fail miserably this year, thus failing to let Snape triumph over McGonagall."  
"Alright Zab, I'll talk to her, or do something. I don't know, but I'll figure it out."

 **Please review, and I will try to get another chapter out.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
